


Il riait

by malurette



Series: Sombre époque [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Disapproving Family, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Moving On, Moving Out, i swear i'll update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics pour Sirius et Remus ; en couple et en gen, plus tard peut-être avec d'autres.<br/>1ère vignette : Il a ri quand les Aurors l'ont arrêté. 2ème: Toute une vie dans un carton. 3ème: La honte pour Mrs Black.<br/>4ème : <i>Dogs days</i>. 5ème : Ces peurs qui vous bouffent l'existence. 6ème : Tous ces souvenirs... <br/>7ème : Remus, Tromper son monde. <br/>8ème : Sirius, Pas une pensée heureuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remus (Sirius) - Il riait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entre chien et loup : Triptyque de la nuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403909) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ils disent qu'il riait aux éclats, quand les Aurors l'ont arrêté."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il riait  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Remus Lupin, léger Remus/Sirius  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Sirius et Remus, "rire" pour Plume_de_Plomb (Noël '06/nouvel an '07)  
>  **Avertissement :** ne pas se fier au prompt  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Ils disent qu’il a ri. Il a trahi James, il a tué Peter, et quand les Aurors l’ont arrêté, il riait aux éclats. Remus n’a pas voulu les croire. Sirius était un ami fidèle. S’il l’avait soupçonné d’être un espion, quelques jours de torture personnelle durant, c’est qu’il lui en voulait pour des tas de raisons qui ne regardaient personne d’autre que lui. Il ne voulait pas penser que c’était réellement possible.

Sirius était leur ami, leur frère, toujours là pour eux. Il était toujours joyeux, toujours à rire à la vie. Pas _de_ la vie. L’ami qu’il connaissait, était sincère et ne se moquait pas d’eux, ne les aurait jamais trahis.  
Il aurait dû, il aurait dû, mettre de côté ses sentiments et y penser sérieusement, à leur amitié, au lieu d’essayer de voir plus loin et de se retrouver ainsi avec le cœur piétiné…


	2. Remus - Dans un carton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toute sa vie tenait dans un carton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La vie dans un carton  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnage :** Remus Lupin  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Joanne K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "dans le carton" pour Shinrin_Namida, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 200

Toute sa vie semble finir dans un carton, tôt ou tard. Depuis qu’il est entré à l’école, il fait et défait des valises. Quand il a été diplômé, ça n’a pas changé, il déménageait constamment.

Par précaution d'abord, quand la guerre le faisait se frotter de trop près aux Mangemort. Les quelques affaires auxquelles il tenait, ce dont il avait absolument besoin, se retrouvaient souvent emballées à la va-vite et déplacées. Après la guerre, ce sont des affaires des Potter, de Peter et de Sirius qu’il a dû trier, débarrasser des souvenirs qui y étaient liés, ranger et confier à d’autres.

Puis par la suite, question de finances – ou plutôt de manque de finances, il déménageait sans cesse, transportant régulièrement ses maigres possessions d’un appartement miteux à l’autre, suivant ses chances d’emploi.

Les années passent, empilées dans des cartons plus ou moins volumineux, souvent moins que plus. Une nouvelle guerre commence. Il n’est pas longtemps avant qu’il doive, une fois de plus, vider la chambre d’un être cher et empiler ses souvenirs dans un nouveau carton. Et ce sera sans doute le premier d’une longue série…


	3. Remus, Mrs Black (Sirius) - La honte d'une mère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle le traitait comme une souillure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La honte d'une mère  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Order of the Phoenix_  
>  **Personnages :** Walburga Black, Remus Lupin, mention de Sirius et Regulus Black  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/assez dramatique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "la honte de ma vie" + contrainte accessoire "international *" pour 31_jours (19 octobre '07)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du tome 5, peut-être tome 6 aussi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Enfermé dans son cadre, l’acariâtre reflet de Walburga Black vitupérait une fois de plus les amis de Sirius occupant sa maison.  
« Souillures ! vous n’avez rien à faire là ! _Exigo abominandi_ ! La maison de mes ancêtres, _Toujours pur_! _Toujours pur_! _Semper puri_! Dehors, déchets ! _Ex domo abite_! » *

Quelque part, malgré les insultes lancées contre lui et le reste de l’Ordre du Phénix, Remus la plaignait. Cette femme avait survécu à ses deux fils, et chacun à sa manière l’avait profondément déçue. Pour ce qu’il en savait, elle les avait eus sur le tard, et tous deux, Sirius sans doute plus particulièrement en sa qualité de premier-né, devait porter de lourdes attentes de leur famille. On sait ce qu’il en a fait…

« Tout ça par la faute de ce fils indigne ! même par-delà la mort il faudra qu’il me torture, qu’il salisse la mémoire de ses ancêtres ! Maudit-il soit-il, maudit soit le jour de sa naissance ! »  
À l’entendre ainsi hurler, traits déformés par la haine, Remus ne pouvait s’empêcher de partager les vues de Sirius sur cette famille : il y avait quelque chose de pourri là-dedans. Il comprenait qu’il ait tant voulu fuir cette maison.  
Enfin, Walburga ne pouvait-elle pas être fière de son fils, d’en avoir fait un homme assez brave pour forger ses propres opinions et les assumer, envers et contre tout ? Non, pas quand ces opinions heurtaient tant les siennes propres, hélas. Face à cet écho, Remus admettait finalement qu’on puisse tourner le dos à sa famille. À quoi bon honorer une lignée qui traite si mal ses enfants ? À son sens, ça n’était pas une manière de faire. Ce manoir était le dernier endroit, après l’antre de Greyback, où il souhaiterait voir élever un enfant.

Mais parallèlement à cela, malgré les injures qu’elle vomissait contre son propre fils, l’homme que lui-même considérait comme son meilleur ami, à côté de son ressentiment envers Walburga, Remus avait également pitié d’elle. Peu importait qu’il trouve ses reproches envers ses enfants déplacés - qui était-il pour juger ? - il y avait quelque chose de tragique dans la condamnation de cette femme à voir passer chez elle ceux qu’elle considérait comme des ennemis de sa caste, humiliée jour après jour par le souvenir de celui qu’elle accusait de sa déchéance personnelle, enchaînée sans espoir à ce manoir jusqu’au jour hypothétique de sa destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Si je ne me suis pas trompée en appelant à l'aide mon bon vieux Gaffiot, la mère Black nous balance des trucs dans le style "dehors les montres ! quittez cette maisons, je vous chasse !" et nous rappelle en latin en plus d' _en-français-dans-le-texte_ son "toujours pur".


	4. Dogs days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils appellent ça « surveiller le chien ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Dog days_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Order of the Phoenix_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sirius Black, Remus Lupin   
> **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** " ~~baby-sitting ou~~ pet-sitting"  
>  proposé par Azalée_Calypso"> pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Sirius/Remus (printemps '09)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** entre la fin du tome 4 et le milieu du 5  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Ils appellent ça « surveiller le chien », les nuits de pleine lune durant quelques mois où le nouvel Ordre du Phénix se retrouve au Manoir Black.  
Grâce à la potion Tue-Loup concoctée par Snape, Remus se change en un loup inoffensif et pourrait facilement rester simplement enfermé seul dans sa chambre. Cependant Sirius qui s'ennuie à mourir, claquemuré là, insiste pour lui tenir compagnie.

Revivre un substitut de l'époque où Moony et Padfoot passaient une partie des nuits de pleine lune ensemble à la Cabane Hurlante les réconforte un peu. Pouvoir attendre la nuit en toute confiance, serré contre la fourrure du gros chien bien connu, ça avait manqué à Remus toutes ces années de séparation forcée.  
Quand le loup émerge et se voit prisonnier, pour une nuit, Padfoot a un compagnon qui le comprend comme personne d'autre.  
Le matin les trouve fatigués mais calmes, presque heureux.

Jusqu'à ce que le sérieux de Remus l'emporte et qu'il convainque Sirius qu'il est temps de briser leur enfermement et de retrouver le reste de l'Ordre. Alors, la trêve apportée par la nuit est bel et bien finie et son humeur se gâte invariablement.

« Dommage qu'on n'ait pas le droit de _promener_ le chien aussi, » maugrée régulièrement Sirius après.


	5. De ces peurs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite attention, une petite incorrection. Doit-il remercier ou lui en faire reproche ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** De ces peurs qui vous bouffent l’existence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
>  **Genre :** un peu de drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** Remus/Sirius, « surprise »  
> pour SvetBlackLupin"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ’10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** l’époque du premier Ordre du Phénix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Avoir été mordu par un loup-garou étant tout petit ça vous rendrait facilement un homme paranoïaque. Avoir grandi avec la peur de voir des chasseurs vous tomber dessus – et vous dire qu’ils auraient raison – puis vivre adulte avec l’idée que des fous dangereux veulent votre mort parce que vous n’êtes pas d’accord avec leur régime de terreur, ça n’arrange pas les choses.

Alors quand quelqu’un s’introduit dans ce qui était censé être une cachette secrète, Remus Lupin bondit.

« Doucement, Moony, c’est moi.  
\- Sirius ? mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- C’est la pleine lune ce soir et je voulais être sûr que tu ne serais pas seul. Alors me voilà.  
\- Mais, n’es-tu pas censé être en mission ?  
\- J’ai réussi à la finir plus vite que prévu. He ben ? c’est si surprenant que ça ?  
\- Assez, oui. Tu n’as pas… bâclé cette mission, au moins ? elle est primordiale.  
\- Mais pour qui me prends-tu, enfin ; je l’ai réussie avec un brio exceptionnel, pour l’Ordre et pour toi, voilà. Tu n’es pas content ? »

Si. Mais vivre constamment dans l’angoisse et la vigilance forcée, hélas, ça vous rend suspicieux envers vos meilleurs amis et porte à rude épreuve la confiance portée au moindre imprévu.


	6. Tous ces souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des années passées avec leurs hauts et leurs bas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tous ces souvenirs – ils n'oublient rien  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, les Marauders, des filles  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K.Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « une sombre clarté » ('12), « Orgueil et préjugés » ('11), « Châtiment » ('10), « Besoin de rien envie de toi » ('09), « Étoile Filante » ('08), « Peinture » ('07), « Parasite » ('06) d'après 31_jours > (1er août, 2006-12),  
> « Irrésistible » et « Chut ! » pour mf_100_mots,   
> « Echo » et « Précaution » pour hp_100_mots,  
> \+ « amnistie »  
>  **Prompt :** Yaoi Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 12 x 100 mots

_une sombre clarté_

Remus a le sentiment de savoir, que tout est net, enfin. Après douze ans de mensonges, un voile s’est déchiré. Mais la vérité n’éclaire pas… elle rend le monde encore plus laid. Sirius n’a pas trahi James et Lily, non, mais Sirius a perdu confiance en lui comme Remus a perdu confiance en Sirius. Ils ont beaucoup à se pardonner mutuellement et ces douze ans de séparation ne vont pas s’effacer juste sur quelques mots si magiques soient-ils et un coup de baguette.  
Il y a beaucoup à réparer, mais désormais, ils savent précisément quoi, et à peu près comment.

*

_Orgueil et préjugés_

Ah, les Sang-Pur qui s’octroient ce titre, et leurs idées reçues… Sirius a décidé de ne plus les laisser dicter sa vie, mais l’éducation reçue a laissé des traces. Il en dénigre l’origine mais se vante de la puissance de sa magie.  
Parfois Remus le soupçonne de tenir tellement à le fréquenter surtout pour emmerder sa famille. Qu’il y a l’ouverture d’esprit de le faire en dépit de sa lycanthropie maintenant qu’il sait qu’il est maîtrisable. Et qu’il y a aussi la mesquinerie… la joie à imaginer les hauts cris que pousseraient les nobles Black devant une créature des ténèbres.

*

_Châtiment_

Remus passe son temps à essuyer les conséquences… Il a été mordu en représailles pour les agissements de son père et paiera toute sa vie. On le bombarde responsable des bêtises de ses amis. Si la Farce avait eu des conséquences plus dramatiques, c’est sur lui qu’elles seraient retombées.  
Et tout ce temps il se ronge en silence à peser sa propre lâcheté, ce dont il est effectivement responsable.   
Il fait passer sa loyauté envers ses amis avant l’honnêteté… et protège les souvenirs heureux qu’il garde toujours de Sirius. Il s’accuse d’aveuglement mais ne veut pas qu’il soit encore plus puni.

*

_Besoin de rien envie de toi_

Jeunes et inconscients, sans projets d’avenir, vivant dans le présent…   
Ils traversent leur scolarité avec nonchalance, s’amusent, font la nique aux règlements et au danger. Rien ne les concerne.   
Un métier stable ? Pas la peine, ils seront Aurors. Les notes pour ça ? Ils les auront les doigts dans le nez (ou le nez sur la copie du voisin). La fortune familiale ? Ils créeront la leur.  
Le seul toujours qu’ils jurent c’est d’être toujours amis. Ils n’ont pas de mot pour désigner ce qu’ils font en cachette. Juste pour le plaisir. Sans conséquence. Sans engagement. Sans je t’aime…

*

_Étoile Filante_

Canis Major Alpha, la plus brillante des étoiles du ciel, est tombée sur terre. Sirius n’a pas le même talent que James pour le vol mais se débrouille quand même suffisamment, et se défend nettement pour les sorts. Pour les charmes. Pour le charme…  
Ils traînent dans leur sillage un flot d’admiratrices et de détracteurs et il est diffcile de dire quelle extrémité leur fait le plus plaisir. Ils ont aussi leur satellite personnel en la personne de Peter que les jaloux moquent en l’appelant leur _fag_. Et Remus, dans la Lune, se demande ce que ça fait de lui…

*

_Peinture_

Harry, jeune et avec ses illusions fraîchement brisées, refuse de croire à la mort de Sirius. Il faut l’avoir connu mieux que ça pour savoir qu’il ne reviendra pas comme fantôme, et qu’il est impossible de créer un portrait pour le rappeler.  
Sirius aurait été bien incapable de poser assez longtemps pour un portrait. Il était toujours impatient, toujours en mouvement, toujours… plein de vie. Les photos animées lui correspondent mieux, mais même cela n’est qu’un pâle reflet.  
Remus se compte chanceux pour tous les souvenirs vivaces de Sirius que sa mémoire abrite, qui ne s’évanouiront pas avec le temps.

*

_Parasite_

Remus vit depuis si longtemps avec ce que Sirius a appelé par la suite son "petit problème velu" qu’il semble que c’est depuis toujours. Il ne se souvient plus de son enfance libre avant. Le loup fait partie de lui, qui plombe ses nuits et ronge sa vie.  
Quand Sirius, brûlé, doit se terrer pour survivre, s’enfermer dans le manoir-tombeau de sa famille est plus cruel encore que douze années à Azkaban. Tourner en rond au milieu des souvenirs d’une vie qu’il a reniée, loin de l’action, le rend fou. Remus comprend, et il sait qu’il ne peut guère aider.

*

_Irrésistible_

Sirius et James se traînent chacun leur sillage d’admiratrices. Sirius y picore à sa guise, James se pâme pour la seule qui ne veut pas de lui et utilise ces mêmes admiratrices comme base d’insulte.  
Peter masque sa jalousie en consolant les filles qui se sont fait larguer. Il n’est pas une star mais c’est un gentil garçon et ça les rassure sur leurs possibilités de se trouver quand même un gars qui vaille la peine après cette déception.  
Les maladies chroniques de Remus l’empêchent de fréquenter, mais ça lui est égal. Il a ce qu’il veut dans leur groupe.

*

_Chut!_

Évidemment c’est quelque chose qu’il faut cacher. Même de James et Peter. Tout le monde sait que la personne la plus importante pour Sirius, c’est James, et qu’il collectionne les filles sans effort. Personne ne pensera qu’à côté de ça, il fait des bêtise avec un autre membre de sa petite bande.   
Ils connaissent tous les coins où se cacher, les meilleurs sorts pour étouffer les bruits et masquer leurs silhouettes, et les excuses toutes faites pour expliquer une absence.  
Et si malgré ça James et Peter se doutent de quelque chose, ils ont le tact de ne rien dire.

*

_Écho_

Un loup n’aboie pas, il hurle. Ou gémit. Des années durant, la Cabane Hurlante a résonné des cris de souffrance d’une bête monstrueuse enfermée et des pleurs d’un jeune garçon terrifié.  
Même quand les souffrances se sont peu à peu calmées, les cris n’ont pas cessé pour autant. Aux dires des riverains ils ont même empiré. Ils se sont démultipliés. Aux hurlements répondent des râles profonds et des petits cris aigus.   
Prong et Wormtail se font une joie d’adjoindre leurs propres bruitages à la charade. Padfoot doit déguiser ses aboiements, trop facilement reconnaissables pour ce qu’ils sont. Moony l’y aide…

*

_Précaution_

Ce qu’il y a de bien dans leurs jeux, trouve Sirius, c’est qu’ils sont rapides, faciles, et sans danger. Les filles n’aiment pas qu’on les pelote comme ça dans un couloir, il faut trouver une salle à verrouiller et tout faire jusqu’au bout, avec tous les sorts nécessaires pour éviter les petites conséquences inattendues. Et il faut surveiller ses mots !  
Avec un partenaire plus désinvolte, il peut glisser sa main sous une robe ou se mettre à genoux dans un simple placard. Et s’ils voulaient faire ça plus à fond, dans le dortoir, il suffirait d’un sort de glissement.

*

_Amnistie_

Les circonstances jouent contre eux ; on ne peut pas obliger le Ministère à pardonner Sirius comme ça, sans preuve, des années plus tard. Il faudra se cacher, il faudra se battre. Mais déjà, les trois personnes qui importent savent la vérité, comprennent et pardonnent : Harry, Dumbledore, Remus.  
Savoir et comprendre, justement, ne veulent pas dire qu’ils oublient. Tous ont commis des erreurs, ils continuent à en payer le prix. On n’efface pas et on ne recommence pas.   
Mais ils peuvent tenter de reprendre et continuer, peut-être, pas là où tout s’est interrompu, mais là où ils en sont… différemment.


	7. Remus - Malédiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouver un travail est une chose, le garder une toute autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Malédiction  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnage :** Remus Lupin  
>  **Genre :** gen/  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Joanne K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Black avait beau donner le change avec toutes ces filles autour de lui, les regards qu’il adressait à Lupin ne [trompaient] pas. »  
> d’après Soleil_Ambrien sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Lupin ne trompait pas longtemps son monde.  
Même si ses employeurs passaient à côté de la question qui fâchait au moment de l’embaucher, même s’ils ne pensaient pas à consulter le calendrier lunaire et ne mettaient le doigt exactement sur le problème, en quelques mois ils arrivaient inévitablement à la conclusion qu’il était maudit et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur lui. Ses contrats se terminaient bien souvent abruptement et rarement de façon bien légale. Ils trouvaient toujours moyen de le mettre à la porte.

Comme il est loin le temps où ses camarades l’avaient accepté sans condition, sans préjugé…


	8. Sirius - Comme un rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfermé à Azkaban, Sirius n'a qu'une pensée en tête, et ça n'est pas une pensée heureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme un rat  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_  
>  **Personnage :** Sirius Black  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "cellule" pour hp_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** HP Day, ~~veille du Yaoi Day~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Je suis innocent.   
Cet endroit est minuscule.   
Je suis innocent.   
Seul un rat comme Peter pourrait vivre dans un tel trou.   
Je suis innocent.   
Est-ce qu’avant nous Remus a passé toutes ses pleines lunes toutes ces années dans un endroit pareil ?  
Je suis innocent.   
Je hais vraiment les rats.  
Je suis innocent.   
Si je sors d’ici j’irai courir à poil dans la forêt.   
Je suis innocent.   
Je peux me taper un marathon de branlette comme à l’époque de l’école si je veux et tout le monde ici s’en foutra.   
Je suis innocent.   
Ils me manquent tant.  
Je suis… innocent.


End file.
